Nettle and Peppermint
by public static void
Summary: Ginny visited her mother, knowing she would have many things to say about her pregnancy.


The uncomforable feeling in her gut had more to do with her nerves than with the embryo inside her. She was sure her mother knew already, even if she only told Harry about it a few hours ago before he went to work. Sipping her nettle tea —because she can't drink coffee for the next few months—, she smiled at the memory.

Harry's reaction was to be expected. He always wanted a family of his own because of his early loss of parents, and now that he got to be a parent of their child and he couldn't handle the joy. Ginny was lifted in the air by his magic instead of his arms because his emotions were the first to feel his happiness.

Her mother, though, was the one making her nervous.

Molly went through six successfull pregnancies —and a loss, if Bill was to be believed— and no doubt she'd have tips and advice for her. Ginny wasn't sure she could handle that kind of attention from her mother, who surely already knew of her pregnancy. She knew when Fleur was pregnant before she and Bill told the family, and when Percy brought Audrey home for the first time, Mum knew they had 'gone and done it' before getting married. Ginny and Harry still laughed about the face of poor Audrey who had never been on the bad side of Molly Weasley.

Still, the right thing to do was to tell Mum officially.

She grabbed her cloak and went out, feeling the wind picking up. Her first stop in the road to the Burrow was the bakery because it was Monday and on Mondays Mum never baked and Ginny was feeling like having a biscuit or six. Then, she went to the book store to buy that How To Train Your Dragon book for Dominique, who was turning seven next week and had already expressed an interest in Uncle Charlie's work. Finally, she Apparated to the Burrow.

The usual going-through-a-tube sensation was enhanced by her pregnancy. If Ginny was honest with herself, the Apparition from work last Thursday was what gave her the clue to her current state. She already had researched if it was damaging for the little witch or wizard inside her and found it caused nothing more than uncomfortable sensations for the mother-to-be. She could live with that, because after Harry's incident with the Floo a year ago, she had been terrifyed of what could happen to any of them if they were not careful enough; it was said strong magic reacted badly to Floo and the truth was that Ginny was a truly powerful witch. Bill had that kind of problems too, and Ron to a lesser degree.

The road from the orchard —she loved to Apparate there and pick up some fruit for her mother. This time of the year the trees gave apples and pears, and some others were charmed to give peaches. Today, Ginny would take the best fruit from the trees because they would have a celebration.

"I'm home!" she announced from the kitchen door, immediately spotting her mother by the dining table. "And I have biscuits."

Molly quickly went to embrace her daughter.

"You look beautiful today, Ginny," she said, holding Ginny by the shoulders and looking up to her face. "It must have to do with the biscuits you bought. I could smell them from a mile away, dear."

Ginny giggled. Her mother had always shared her love for butter and honey biscuits. She took them out and set them on the table while her mother put the kettle on the stove and boiled water for tea.

"Why don't you use a charm for that, Mum?" Ginny asked as she took a seat on her favorite chair, the one which used to be blue but was so distressed now it appeared greyish. "Waiting for the water to boil takes so long."

Molly shook her head with a smile, used to the impatience of her daughter.

"It's healthier to drink than charmed water," Molly replied.

Ginny stopped fidgeting, figuring her mother was giving her unwanted advice on taking care of herself and the kid during pregnancy.

"I know, Mum," she said, slightly annoyed.

The time between those words and the moment the tea was served was spent in silence, with only the background noise of Molly's charmed broom sweeping the kitchen.

"Peppermint tea for you," Molly said, passing Ginny one of the mismatched cups. It was Ginny's favorite: a chipped cup colored yellow she had charmed to dance when she did accidental magic as a child. "And chamomile for me. It's good for the nerves and with the baby coming we all need some calm."

Molly sipped from her cup, and Ginny only stared at her without speaking. Was that really all she was going to say on the subject?

"What do you think about _that_ , Mum?" Ginny asked as she set her cup back on its plate, a hideous lime green thing she loved for some reason she couldn't explain.

Molly smiled. "I think it's wonderful! Women should have children young so they can care for their kids. My mother had me when she was well into her fifties, and even if she was younger than many, I could tell it was hard for her to raise us. Your uncles were like George more than Fred, but when they got themselves in trouble your grandmother was not enough to make them see reason."

Ginny nodded. She already knew her mother would say something like that.

"But how do you feel about your baby having babies?" Ginny's throat itched, and she realized the importance of the answer to her question. What if Mother didn't think she was ready?

"Well, George is mature enough to handle it, so why shouldn't I?" Molly said.

Ginny nodded again. This time, she took another biscuit. Mother was right, if George could accept that Harry and she were going to be parents, then Mum had no reason to cry about it. He was the most overprotective older brother she had ever met, even if he didn't want to admit the fact.

"Besides, Angelina is a sensible witch and I'm sure she will be an excelent mother."

Ginny stopped eating.

"Angelina's pregnant?"

Her mother stopped eating too. "Were you speaking about _you_?"

They looked at each other in shocked silence until Ginny slowly nodded.

"My baby is going to have a baby!"

"That's the reaction I was going for the first time around," said Ginny, nervously, as her mother embraced her in a tight hug. "But it's good to know Angelina and George are expecting a child so soon after their marriage."

Molly nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Wait until your father hears. He's going to be so happy. Why didn't you just say you're pregnant, dear?"

Ginny blushed and grinned. "You're my mother. I thought you'd known as you did with Fleur and Audrey."

Molly laughed, and Ginny found her laughter something quite different from the regular smiles of her mother. She was _happy_ for her.

"Bill had already told Ron and he told me. And Percy's ears were colored red from the moment he entered the house with his girl. She was holding her hands too stifly in front of her. It was more than obvious."

Ginny nodded, trying to remember those facts. "Right."

Molly laughed again. "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma!"

"You're already a grandma, Mum. You have Victoire, and Domonique, and Molly, and Lucy!"

"But this will be your baby! My little girl's baby! I'm telling eveyrone right now. Sit down, Ginny, and don't eat more biscuits. I'll make more tea for you!"

Ginny grinned. She might as well get used to the attention.


End file.
